


Prompt: Moon

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Behrad POV, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Sappy, beebo help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: John and Zari think they're being conspicous. Behrad could use a break from watching them 'not look at each other.'
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Prompt: Moon

Behrad watched as Zari, his sister from this timeline, gave Constantine a side-eyed glance that involved a playful little smile that lasted a fraction of a second before she turned her attention back to the Other Zari. John had been surreptitiously looking at Zari and smiling too as if other of them were at all subtle. "We should split into pairs. It'll be quicker."   
He didn't have to follow the conversation to know what would come next. He and Other Zari would go looking for the loom with the tracker, and his sister would find a dark corner to drag John into so she could make out with him. Other Zari had described Brad's sister as "having the hots for John Constantine," and he didn't think she was wrong, but he wasn't sure she saw the whole picture. Behrad had seen Z with every romantic partner Z had ever had. As a kid, he'd liked to try to get her in trouble for sneaking off on dates. Later, as she became more and more famous, her love life was splashed all over the news. It'd been impossible to miss her chats about her social life, even when he was time traveling.   
So yeah, he agreed that Zari was attracted to John and John to her-that much was evident to anyone who saw them in the same room together. The two of them tried so hard to be casual, but there was nothing casual about the way they each tracked each other through any space, continuously found ways to be near each other, and shot smiles back and forth when they thought no one was looking. Honestly, it was a little bit sickening watching them. Even so, it was nice to see his sister so genuinely happy. He didn't think she'd been truly happy for a long time before she joined the Legends.   
And that was the thing he thought Other Zari was missing when she saw Zari's attraction to John--the happiness.   
Still, Behrad was over watching his sister moon over John Constantine, who was mooning over her right back. He definitely didn't want to be stuck with either one of them when they so clearly wanted to be together with no one else around. It was seriously time to split up. 


End file.
